Yu Yu Mew Mews
by TWO Much to Handle
Summary: We cross the borders. This is a fanfic about the fun mew mew's and the yu yu hakusho groups. See what happens when we cross these two fun filled and otherwise totally NOT related animes togetha! Lol


Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tokyo Mew Mew.  
  
Summary: We cross the borders. This is a fanfic about the fun mew mew's and the yu yu hakusho groups. See what happens when we cross these two fun filled and otherwise totally NOT related animes togetha!! Lol  
  
A/n: Okay, we should tell you who we are. ....Taira you go first   
  
Taira: I really don't like you /glares at Kim/ Okay well...I'm Taira but you can call me Yoshimi. That moron over there /points to Kim/ Is kim...(you probably know that now) but you should just call her Naoko.  
  
Kim: glares at Taira promising pain well, you might know me also as Midnight Fire Fox. I write those fics about Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover ficcie-mabobbers.  
  
Taira: And I have never written a fanfic in my life...'til now! tada!! /little banners wave in my background saying "congratulations on your first fanfic!!!"/  
  
Kim: -.-;; Well, let's go on with the story now shall we.  
  
Taira: muwhahahaha! Ikimasho! (let's go!)

* * *

Ichigo had been having a strange day. Suddenly if felt like she was being  
  
followed everywhere.  
  
"Man! Why is it that wherever I am, the mall, the café or even my house, I feel  
  
like I'm being watched?!" she cried surprising everyone because there had just been  
  
silence for the past few minutes in the café.  
  
"I don't know!" replied Mint, annoyed by the way that Ichigo had just blurted that  
  
out like that. "You're not the only one you know!"  
  
"It's strange..." Lettuce said, entering herself into the conversation. "Pudding  
  
and Zakuro have said the same things to me over the phone for the past few days..."  
  
"Yeah!!!" Pudding said in her usual tone of voice.  
  
Two men came in the café. One was a tall man with beautiful, silky red hair. His  
  
eyes were startling forest green color. He had this feminine look, but you could clearly  
  
tell that he was a guy. The other man, he was short, yet very masculine. He had a scowl  
  
on his face, and he glared at the people that were near him with his crimson red eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! May we take your order?" the girls said with  
  
dreamy looks.  
  
"What is on the menu, ladies," politely asked the tall red haired man.  
  
All the girls started to blush at this, all except Zakuro that is. Keiichiro then  
  
entered the kitchen to start working on some delicious treats because at that moment  
  
about 20 costumers entered the café.  
  
"Well, ladies, can you please tell me?" asked the same man, smiling.  
  
The red-eyed man glared at him. "We are not here to order some sweets, Fox. So  
  
stop flirting with these girls."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at him. "It is called being polite, Hiei. I am not  
  
flirting there are great differences between them."  
  
"Hn. Whatever, Fox." Hiei took a seat and sat down, glaring at people who are  
  
looking at him.  
  
"It's all your fault, Kuwabara! That was the game; I've always wanted to play!  
  
The newest game there and I have waited for two months straight!" shouted a guy with  
  
slick black hair, as he entered the café. A really tall orange haired man came in with him.  
  
They seemed to be arguing, scaring a few customers.  
  
The red-haired man sighed mentally and cleared his throat. The one with slick  
  
black hair threw a punch at the orange haired guy and said, "Oh, hi, Kurama. Is Hiei  
  
here?"  
  
Kurama smiled and said, "Yes, Hiei is here Yusuke. Why exactly you and  
  
Kuwabara are fighting?"  
  
Yusuke began to rub the back of his head. "Well, you see, I wanted to play this  
  
new game at the arcade. It's a virtually reality game called, "Flames of the Dead". I  
  
wanted to play just one game, but this dufus right over here points to Kuwabara  
  
dragged me away from my precious game."  
  
Now all the girls' had sweatdrop because they had been listening. (naughty  
  
naughty(Taira)) They then just giggled it off and continued taking orders from the  
  
many costumers at the café.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara started talking. "We have to locate the  
  
Mew Mews. Koenma needs to talk to them," said Kurama.  
  
"But, where are we going to find them, Fox?" asked Hiei, but it was more of  
  
demand.  
  
Ichigo had been listening to this whole thing. 'What?! They want to find...the  
  
Mew Mews!?' She gasped and thought of who this "Koenma" might be, and what they  
  
would want with them. She then called the girls, Ryou, and Keiichiro to a secret meeting  
  
in the basement of the café.  
  
"I heard it! I promise!" Ichigo tried to explain the things that she had overheard  
  
them talk about.  
  
"But how can we be so sure that you're telling the truth and weren't just making  
  
up a story to get off of work?" Ryou asked with a half serious and half teasing tone in his  
  
voice.  
  
"Hn, she is," said a new voice.

* * *

Taira: and this is where we leave ya hanging! HAHA!!  
  
Kim: stepping away from Taira Yeah...and I don't know that person.  
  
Taira: hahaha!!! /has cute little bunny ears and a fluffy little white tail/  
  
Kim: no comment.../doesn't really know about the black fox ears and tail with red tips  
  
that just sprouted on her/ yip...  
  
Taira: nyan nyan Guess you'll have to find out what happens later! /waving banners  
  
that say "come again soon!!! Su!!!"/  
  
Kim: Can you not do that?  
  
End Chapter One 


End file.
